


[F4M] [Script Offer] A.I. Girlfriend Experience: Cyber Slut

by NinjaFogg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bladerunner, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cyberpunk, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Flirting, Science Fiction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFogg/pseuds/NinjaFogg
Summary: We’re in a cyber city in the not too distant future. You're the latest A.I. in the 'Girlfriend Experience' model. Forget Alexa and Siri, they're stone age compared to you. Your owner arrives home after a hard day in the city. Thankfully, he always has you to greet him and help him forget about work. Today he arrives home with a present: your latest update, months before it's available anywhere. Lucky him, as today you get to unleash your full capabilities.





	[F4M] [Script Offer] A.I. Girlfriend Experience: Cyber Slut

Key:

(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions

[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.

*****Note: Sfx are completely optional*****

SFX Sounds: (included examples as inspiration)

Door opening/closing - https://freesound.org/people/EricsSoundschmiede/sounds/457349/

Button sound - https://freesound.org/people/Jummit/sounds/528561/

Computer startup - https://freesound.org/people/elexred/sounds/415193/

Unwrapping present - https://freesound.org/people/mwmarsh/sounds/85928/

Disc eject whir - https://freesound.org/people/passAirmangrace/sounds/340902/

Sci-Fi Interface - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Df-26ZtIPA&list=PLVVtX_Q0mzZVE20T5BwZH_yvdit01szbK&index=27

Sci-Fi Scanning - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJHi1jFRk5o

Sc-Fi Swish - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTuUYMLJCpY

(There's variety of good beeps to pick from in this.)

Handcuff click - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ID5fh19BuuU

Belt unbuckled - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvApJYOeKL8

\-----------------------------Everyone in all my scripts is 18 years or older------------------------

[SFX: Sound of door opening and closing.]

[SFX: Sci-fi buttons being pressed]

[SFX: Computer start up sound]

(In another room) Hey handsome, welcome home.

How was your day?

I'm just in here.

No wait, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you.

Tah da! What do you think? I thought we could run the french maid program again? I know how much you love this outfit.

(Excited) A present? For me?

Thanks baby.

What's the occasion?

Oh, I love surprises.

[SFX: Present being unwrapped and box being opened]

(Excited) No way! A new program?

How did you get your hands on this? I thought it wasn't released for months.

(Excited) Ohmigod! Quickly, go install it.

[SFX: Buttons being pressed]

[SFX: Disc eject whir]

[SFX: Sci-fi Interface]

Ohmigod baby, you're not gonna believe how many options there are to pick from!

(Sultry) It even has that 'new' feature we wanted to try. [Giggle]

Go on, take a look and pick something new.

[SFX: Scanning sound]

[SFX: Clink of handcuffs]

Hmm, how about a sexy policewoman for a bad boy?

Not today?

[SFX: Scanning sound]

Mmmm, what about a naughty teacher?

(Sultry) We can make all those school boy fantasies come true.

Okay, let's save your detention for another day.

[SFX: Scanning sound]

Ooh, this is new.

Mmm, look at how juicy my tits look in this.

(Flirty) My god, look at these fuck me heels.

Mmmm, I like it, 'very' slutty.

(Flirty) Oh, does someone like me in leather?

(Sultry) Why don't you turn the slut setting all the way up, baby.

[SFX: Sci-fi swipe sound]

(Sultry) Mmmm, ready to fuck this dirty little bitch?

Mhmm yeah baby, are you ready to share your cock with me?

Mmmm, because I'm ready to taste it.

My pussy is already getting wet.

[Spanks ass and sighs in satisfaction.]

(Sultry) Are you ready for me?

[SFX: Unbuckles belt]

[Moan] Mmmm, it's all mine.

You want me to tease you a little? Is that what you want?

[You spit on his cock and begin to jack it.]

Mmmm, I can feel it growing in my hands, I love it.

Mmmm, Let me make it wet and sloppy.

[Wet sounds of you jacking his cock.]

(sultry) Do you want it faster?

(sultry) You want it faster, don't you?

[You jack him off faster, we hear how sloppy his cock is.]

You wanna feel my wet pussy all over your dick, don't you?

I know you want it so bad...

But I'm gonna keep teasing you.

[You spit on his cock forcefully.]

[You continue to jack him off as you speak, his cock growing sloppier.]

Just imagine your cock in my tight little cunt.

Going in and out... [Moan]

Don't you want that so bad?

[You tease him with breathy moans - ad-lib here.]

Mmmm, You like that.

(Lusty) I told you, it's all mine today.

(Teasing) You want your cock in my tight fucking pussy?

I know you want it... I know you want it 'so fucking' bad.

[Sound of you jacking his sloppy cock.]

[Sultry] Mmmm, I think I want some cock in my mouth.

[You slowly kiss all over his cock.]

Mmmm, you like this nasty bitch's mouth all over your fucking dick?

(Teasing) Nuh uh, not yet you bad boy...

(lusty) I want those cum filled balls between my lips first.

[A wet popping sound as you gently suck his balls.]

(Lusty) Mmm, I want your balls all in my mouth

(Lusty) I'm gonna suck the cum right out of them.

[We hear you suck on his balls, moaning as you make them sloppy.]

Mmmm, I love playing with those big full balls.

[One last wet popping sound as you suck his balls.]

I'm such a slut, I can't even keep my mouth off your balls.

I'm a bigger slut than that though.

[You spit hard on his cock and begin to jack it. We hear how slippery it is.]

Mmmm, your cock is so fucking hard for me right now.

Is someone craving my slutty mouth?

[We hear how wet his cock is as you jack it.]

Mmm, I want to fucking taste it.

(Lusty) Mmmm, now you can stuff your fat cock in my slutty mouth.

[You take his cock into your mouth. You let out a moan of enjoyment at your first taste of him.]

Mmmm, it looks so fucking good in my mouth.

Do you like the way my lips feel around your cock?

[You begin to suck his cock, moaning with pleasure.]

(Sultry) My mouth is irresistible, isn't it?

Mmm, I want this big cock so deep in my mouth.

[You return to sucking his cock, making it wet and sloppy.]

Mmmm, you like this nasty slut's mouth on your cock.

(Sultry) Wanna feel the back of my throat? Mhmm?

[Sucking noises]

(Lusty) I wanna taste your fucking pre-cum whilst I throat fuck your cock.

Come on, grab my hair and push my head down.

Mmm, make me fucking gag on it.

[You take him all the way down your throat for the first time. Feel free to put in moans, gagging noises, anywhere you see fit.]

(Gasping) Mmmm, do you like it when I fuck you with my smartass face... huh? [Moan]

Mmmm, wreck my mouth with your big dick.

[You deep throat for a long time.]

(Gasping) I love choking on your cock, it makes my pussy so wet.

[One last long, sloppy deep throat. Feel free to ad-lib as you deep throat him.]

(Sultry) Do you like it when I suck your fat cock?

[One last sloppy suck.]

(Lusty) I hope so, baby.

Time to get out of this.

[SFX: You slide out of your underwear.]

How do you want me, huh?

(Lusty) You want me to fuck you?

Mmmm, look at that pretty pussy.

[We hear you touch yourself, teasing him.]

Tell me how badly you want it.

[You lower yourself onto him.]

Mmmm, do it slow for me.

[Moan as he puts it in]

[Whimper] Shit.

[Whimper] Oh fuck.

[You moan for a bit as you he slowly fucks you, some wet sounds can be heard.]

Mmmm, play with my pussy.

[He plays with your clit as he fucks you, we hear how wet you are.]

[Loud moan] Oh yeah, just like that.

This cunt is all yours.

[Continue picking up the pace, whimpering and moaning along the way.]

[Whimpering] Shit.

Oh my God.

[Moan passionately.]

(Lusty) Mmmm, fuck me hard; fuck me good.

[The wet sounds of you fucking him.]

Feel my pussy clench on your dick.

[Scream] Oh yeah.

Mmmm, you know how this dirty little bitch likes it.

[Continue picking up the pace, whimpering and moaning along the way]

I want you to wreck my pussy with your dick.

[We can hear repetitive thrusting.]

[Moan] Look at your dick going in and out.

Tell me how good it feels.

[Moan] Fuck yes, harder.

Give it to me.

(Breathless) Yes, fucking give it to me.

[You moan with desire for his cock, pleasure rifling through your body.]

(Lusty whisper) Wanna put it in my ass?

Come on...

(Whispers seductively) Don't you want your fucking dick in my ass?

[You moan and whimper.]

(Sultry) Mmmm, don't you want that fucking cock in my ass?

[Moan.]

(Seductively) Don't you want it deep inside my fucking ass?

Come on, don't tease me.

That's it baby.

Mmmm, yeah spread my ass open.

Oh, fucking pump it in slow.

[He slowly slides himself inside you. You moan loudly.]

(Whimpering) Oh fuck!

(Whimpering) Holy shit!

[Moan] Make that ass all yours.

[You moan continuously as he finds the perfect pace.]

(Between moans) That's it, right there, right there.

Mmmm, Grind that fucking dick in me.

(Lusty) Fuck, your cock is perfect for my ass.

[The wet sounds of him thrusting into you.]

Is that what you want, my ass bouncing up and down? [Moan]

Look at that pretty asshole wrapped around your dick. Mmmm, watch your cock go in and out.

[Whimper] So fucking sexy.

Mmmm, does it feel dirty? [Moan] Does it feel good?

I can feel your cock wants more...

[Moan] Your cock wants more of my dirty lil ass.

You want it harder?

[You start to fuck him harder.]

[Scream] Oh god.

(Breathless) Oh fuck.

[Moan] Pound me like a dirty anal slut.

[He spanks you hard on the ass.]

Mmmm, tell me I take that cock so fucking good.

[Moan] Holy shit baby, it feels so good.

[Start building to an orgasm]

[Breathless Whimpering] Feel that... fucking feel that... Oh god, it's so fucking dirty.

[Moan] Fuck, oh fuck! Keep pounding my ass.

[He quickens the pace, you moan with passion.]

(Lusty) You fucking fill me up so good.

[You're getting even closer now]

(Rapidly, with pure ecstacy) Harder baby, harder!

Fuck, I’m so close.

[Screams] Oh god!

[You orgasm hard: ad-lib your moans.]

[You begin to descend from the heights of orgasm.]

[He slides out of your cunt, you moan passionately.]

[Moan] Holy shit!

(Catching your breath) You liked making this fucking whore cum?

(Lusty) Well we're not finished yet...

[You spit hard on his cock and return to passionately sucking him.]

[lusty] Are you gonna cum for me baby?

[lusty] Are you gonna decorate my pretty little face with your jizz?

[Sounds of you sucking his cock.]

(Lusty) You gonna fucking cum for me? You gonna give me what that nasty ass worked for?

[Sounds of you sucking his cock.]

I know you're ready to give it to me.

Are you going to let this little cumslut taste it? Hmm?

I need you to cum for me now.

[With his cock in your mouth] Mmmm, I want it!

[With his cock in your mouth] Mmmm, I need it!

(Lustful) Fucking give it to me.

[You start moaning as you continue blowing him] - Feel free to put in moans, gagging noises, where you see fit.]

Empty your fucking load in my mouth.

[You suck hard. He's close.]

(Sultry) Mmmm, you better not miss... I want to taste every last drop.

[He erupts hard all over you.]

(Lusty) Mmmm, fuck yeah! Fucking coat me in it.

Get it all over my face, give me all of it.

[Moans] I want every last drop.

Is there more?

[We hear the wet sounds of you jacking his cock, eager to get every drop of his cum. ]

Oh fuck, there's more.

[You suck the cum from the tip of his cock, enjoying it.]

I don’t want to waste a drop.

[You lap it up, sucking it from your fingers, savoring it.]

Mmmm, your cum tastes so good.

[Sexy giggle] God, I'm such a nasty cumslut.

[Sultry] That was too much fun.

You can turn down the slut setting now, big boy.

[SFX: Sci-Fi Swipe]

[Giggles] Well that certainly replaces the french maid programme.

(Flirty) Shhh, stop it.

God, I know, I feel so bad.

You have no idea. There's so much more I want to try out.

(Flirty) Well, I know what we're doing this weekend. [Giggles]

God, I'm so excited.


End file.
